iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aheaney15/My problems (and good things) with the series
Ok, this is going to be long. Here are my problems and positives with the series, book by book (will not include the lost files, that will take too long): Book 1: ''' Bad things- - Several parts are kinda boring - Too many plot conveniences in the final battle - Sarah, Sam, and Mark are cliched characters. Good things- - Incredibly well written, it gives Enders Game a run for it's money - The Final battle is very awesome. Not much else to say but that. - Henri. This character was done perfectly!!!! - The story is not only suspenseful and engaging, but a lot of elements are really creative! - Despite Sarah, Mark, and Sam's character types being done a million times, they're still enjoyable. In fact, the main thing I like is that, due to the way the story is told, the corny parts feel brand new. It's like How to Train Your Dragon, that there are a lot of cliches, but they are told in a way that makes them brand new. That's fantastic! '''Book 2: Bad things- - The character development on Seven's narration is rushed (though this could be to not rehash the first one's story) - Killing off Adelina AND Héctor, the way it was presented, felt like Henri death backwash to me. - Giving Nine Animal Telepathy. WHAT?!?!? That was one of John's main powers! - John and Six's romance. I know people are gonna disagree, but it wasn't necessary, all it did was make John unlikable, it made no sense, and to me was too brief for me to care. Good things- - Story and writing are equal to the first book, if not better - Action, pacing, and (some) character development far surpass the first book - Both final battles are amazing - Nine is awesome (in battle at least)! - The twists with Ella and Crayton felt genuine. Book 3: ''' Bad things- - The writing is going downhill - Several lines in the book, especially with Nine and John, are really corny - Marina and Eight's romance felt really rushed. It should have been focused on a little more - Gone is the hero side of John, he feels much more unlikable now - Marina is BO-RING!!!! - They try to clear up the Sarah betrayal thing, acting like it's a misunderstanding. Whatever. - The scene in the mountains with the prophecy, I don't even know what it was trying to do. It did a terrible job forshadowing the war. Good things: - The final battle was sooooooooo awesome! - The reveal of the US Government also felt like a genuine twist - Both Crayton's death and the final battle were really well written. Much more than the rest of the book. '''Book 4: This honestly was the least of the series, too many bad things to count, so here are the only noteworthy things: - the introduction of Adam (by far the best character in the series), Five, and Malcolm. - the twist with Ella, even though it could have been much better - Sarah becoming a badass. Thank you for doing that Lore! - The training scene was awesome! I love that scene! - The reveal of Five' Mogadorian ties, and Eight's sacrifice (the moral and the charatcer development) were very good Book 5: Bad things: - Adam (again, best character) is treated badly. He deserved more - Marina is still boring, despite the awesome character upgrade. - Despite EIGHT SACRIFICING HIS FRIGGEN SELF FOR NINE, Nine is still rude! He barely changed his personaluiy! - I have serious doubts that Five would survive a fall from the atmosphere, externa steel form or not. Good things: - Writing, story, and character development is leagues better than the last two books (3 and 4) - Cliff hanger ending was amazing! Really well executed! - the start of the invasion gave me chills! Book 6: Bad things- - Several characters felt shoehorned, including Five, Nine, Malcolm, and Lexa - Why did Sarah and Mark not gain Legacies? I don't get that Good things: - Writing, story, action, and character development was amazing, as usual - The ending (spoiler) made me cry, just like Henri's death. All in all, I love this series. It's an amazing pleasure of mine. Category:Blog posts